


Practical Charity

by geminiangel



Series: 2020 NCIS Happy Holidays Advent Calendar [21]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:48:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28232700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geminiangel/pseuds/geminiangel
Summary: Tony and Tim shop for a children's charity
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Timothy McGee
Series: 2020 NCIS Happy Holidays Advent Calendar [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035516
Comments: 21
Kudos: 45





	Practical Charity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [psyche53](https://archiveofourown.org/users/psyche53/gifts).



“DiNozzo.”

“Hey, Tony. Do you have plans today?”

“Actually, I have some shopping to do.”

“Want some company? I push a mean cart.”

“Uh…”

“If I’m intruding…”

“No. It’s going to be a little drive.” Tony cautioned.

“Doesn’t bother me. Can I pick you up?”

“Sure.”

“See you in a bit.”

“So where are we headed?” Tim asked as he maneuvered the car through traffic. “Tysons Corner?”

“No. Actually, I was planning to head east on Route 50 towards Parole.” Tony replied.

“Looking for a certain store?”

Tony shifted a bit uncomfortable. “There are some larger department stores that aren’t as expensive.”

“Do you need a loan?” Tim was concerned that Tony might be in a bit of a bind. “I could help.”

“No. No. I’m fine, Tim.” Tony struggled to explain. “Every year, I put money away out of each check. I use that to buy gifts for charity.” Tim still didn’t appear to get the point. “Say I have one hundred dollars. I go to some of the local stores. I get a girl’s dress and a few accessories. That may be okay for one or two children. Right?”

“Right.”

“Now if I go somewhere outside the DC, I can shop at some department or outlets. That one hundred dollars will buy several outfits. They are not from fashion labels; but they are durable and warm. If I have money left, I can pick other things.”

“I never thought about it like that. Smart idea. Do you just buy a variety of sizes?”

“I call the charity and the send me a list. That way no child goes without.”

“You’re amazing.” Tim smiled at Tony. “You go above and beyond. What other thing would you buy?”

“Underwear, socks, shoes. You have no idea what it is like to not have underwear or ones that are too small or too big.

Tim considered Tony’s statement. He knew Senior and he had an idea that Tony knew what it was like. “I am blessed to have such a generous, caring and loving man in my life.


End file.
